


Snake Eyes

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Arguments, Bittersweet, Cuddles, Father and daughter, Fights, Nightmares, Other, Sadness, Sleeplessness, inspired by "Trust In Me", naga!Spine, sad Sprocket, then happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Sprocket has not had a good day at all: what with fighting with her cousin -verbally and physically-, accidentally breaking one of Rabbit's faces, and generally having a bad time.She runs to hide from the world in the Hall Of Wires, sheltering within the room.Little does she know a certain silver half-snake, half-mechanical man, is hiding in the H.O.W.The Spine's been upgraded, and plans to share his love with his daughter, in the shape of snake hugs.(Inspired by madangel19's fic "Trust In Me", it's a fantastic story! she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend)





	Snake Eyes

Oh boy, talk about bad days!  
This had to be one of the worst days of her life so far, right up in the spectrum with the day she boarded the ship to America.  
Sprocket Walter was distraught, unsure of what to do or where to turn to.  
Let's rewind, recount on what made this day so terrible...

With the news of The Spine's new 'upgrade' being shared, Sprocket at first was skeptical, not believing the words pouring from Peter Walter's mouth behind the keyhole mask like a waterfall behind a river dam. She and Peter were in the lab when this news was revealed, an uncomfortable jolt in Sprocket's core and ticker soon appeared as Peter spoke about The Spine getting a new body, the old one getting repaired.  
The fembot bit her tongue, not wanting to question the scientist, yet her photo-receptors gave her away, leading to Peter getting the schematics out to prove it.  
Sprocket half-smiled, seeming to be happy, yet a little worried at her adoptive father's possible condition. Desiring to see for herself, Peter walked to her side and warned her that The Spine would possibly be unpredictable due to the adjustment, his mildly patronizing tone only fueling Sprocket's skepticism and determination more than before.  
No words were exchanged when she left the laboratory, gaze fixed downwards at the floorboards beneath her black leather boots.

What's more, she and her cousin, Dex, got into one of their all-too famous fights after they both knocked into each other, his albums clattering to the floor.  
His harsh insults echoed around each and every hall, complete with fiery words that seemed to make Sprocket wince every time the android uttered them, rolling off his tongue like flames spewing forth from a dragon's mouth.  
"Well sorry, Dex!" she spoke up, brows coming together in a frown.  
"But ple-please watch your language, y'never know who may b-b-be listenin'" she added pleadingly, only ending up with another foul mouthful of vocabulary from Dex who scrambled to pick up his electronic haul from the carpets.  
Disgusted, Sprocket fled to the Hall Of Faces, her chassis shaking.  
Rabbit was welcoming and kind enough, clearing and organizing her faces on the walls. She gladly accepted Sprocket's help, smiling at her niece.  
All was going well until Sprocket's fingers were shaking again, causing one of the faces to drop to the floor and crack before either of them got a chance to catch it.  
With a firm order to let Rabbit finish by herself, Sprocket left the room, not waiting around to be told twice.

Oil tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill over all the while she sped towards the Hall Of Wires.  
The words that had been spoken by Dex, Peter and Rabbit bounced around in her head, her gears clicking and ticking more frantically.  
She couldn't bear it! Sprocket's knees felt weak and her boiler churned as if she was going to throw up any second, the activity within her casing generating a large plume of steam from gaps in her face plates and her black lips.  
Ignoring the vaguely sympathetic gazes of the passing Walter Girls, Sprocket continued on her way to the Hall Of Wires...where the Spine lay in wait.

The robot 'teen' creaked the door open, slipping into the room, trying as hard as she could not to make any sound when closing the door to shut out any of the outside noise.  
Wires sparked and writhed, in the similar fashion to that of venomous snakes, but she paid no mind.  
The clenching feeling in her core was more noticeable, her knees shook and her gears seized up momentarily as if she was trying to hold back a sob.  
Her lips went from a shaky smile to a frown, and before she knew it, Sprocket was sitting against the wall, sobbing softly with her fishnet-gloved hands over her face in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Her chassis jerked with each sob, oily tears trickling from her photo-receptors like Niagara Falls.  
She didn't even feel something cool coil around her thighs and hips, until it started to ascend.  
Her hands latched onto what looked like a long metal tail so she wouldn't fall. Her blue, teary optics glowed oh-so dimly in the darkness.  
Green photo-receptors glowed in response, the sound of hissing filling the air.

"Sprocket....whatever is the matter?" a soothing baritone voice cooed from the shadows.  
Sprocket pursed her lips and looked away in shame, more tears brimming in her eyes. She knew it was The Spine who addressed her, due to the fact that this was technically his room.  
She remembered a few times where she walked into this room, spending time with The Spine reading or sleeping, or even playing music together in a father-daughter duet.

She gulped, not responding in fear that he would scold her just the same as Rabbit had done; since living here, she knew that The Spine could be rather strict at times, especially when his ornery siblings acted up whether they were in a concert or just in the manor.  
He had a certain air of authority and paternal instincts around him, seeing himself as the elder brother -though Rabbit was technically older-, classing Sprocket as his own kid. Heck, he'd sometimes treat her and Dex like kids if they were ever disagreeable, though it wasn't often that Sprocket would start trouble.  
Dex was more of the troublemaker of the family most of the time.  
"Sprocket? come on, talk to me, honey" Spine gently urged her, his dialogue followed by another sinister hiss which made Sprocket flinch and try to back away.  
Alas, his tail still had hold of her, so she was going nowhere.

"I-i-i-it's no-nothing...." she croaked stubbornly, with a sniffle.  
"It's stupid..." she added.  
Spine frowned, green photo-receptors locked onto the female's blue optics.  
"Sprocket, I know you're keeping something from me. It's not like you to cry over nothing" he said softly but sternly, yet his voice was warm and soft as a duvet.  
"Come on, it's alright. I won't be mad...." The Spine cooed soothingly, using the tip of his mechanical tail to brush a few brown curls away from her face.  
This started Sprocket sobbing all over again, both father and daughter latching onto each other tightly.  
Sprocket tearfully recounted the events that occurred earlier that day, her fingers twitching and clenching while she clung to The Spine as if he was a teddy bear.  
Spine hissed softly, gently hushing her and stroking her long brown curls to calm her down, not caring his neck was wet with oil.

"Ssh, baby girl....it's alright....it's ok...I'm here" he cooed in a reassuring manner, Sprocket's sobs quietening to small whimpers.  
Her head was bent down, staring down at the thick, strong wires the pair were sitting on. Spine rested carefully on his coils, cocking his head to the right and staring at Sprocket who glanced up at him innocently.

She looked so tired. So spent. Her gaze was bleary from now dried tears alongside fatigue.  
Had she been sleeping well? if she hadn't, what was keeping her up? nightmares? sleep paralysis?  
The silver-backed naga let out a cloud of steam and yet another hiss noise, slithering closer to the female automaton who continued to watch and observe him. The gaze from her heavy-lidded eyes lingered on his face.  
"Sprocket, you look so tired" he hissed, one hand caressing her cheek. "How about you stay here for the night, hm?"  
Sprocket gave him a shaky, bashful smile.  
"A-are you sure? I mean, I d-d-d-don't wanna impose or a-anythin'" she replied, making The Spine chuckle.  
"Nonsense, Sprocket. Now then, I may have something that will help you sleep" he declared, Sprocket cocking an eyebrow in response.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, you'll see~" he sang playfully, The Spine's green optics boring straight into her blue eyes that held a look which said "what are you going to do?"  
"Dad-" she was cut off by him hushing her again, feeling his hand carefully tilt her head up a few degrees.  
Sprocket looked into The Spine's optics, finding she was unable to look away.

The Spine's optics thrummed and glowed magnificently, rings of green, blue and red blooming in a steady rhythm; one after another the rings flashed in his eyes, only to be reflected ever-so faintly in Sprocket's photo-receptors.  
"W-what.....are you.....doing...?" Sprocket murmured, blinking tiredly at The Spine.  
He chuckled quietly though the sound seemed to echo in her mind sending tingles through her core.  
Eyelids drooping drowsily, Sprocket was unable to stop a small yawn from escaping her lips. Then..a small, calm smile crept on her face, her vision becoming a little blurred from the multi-coloured rings.  
"This will help you relax, little darling. It will help you sssleep well" Spine replied, smirking playfully.  
An unfamiliar tune was being hummed by him, his tail curling around and around Sprocket's legs, hips and torso, her top hat had already fallen to the side of her.  
Sprocket Walter yawned again, unable to resist The Spine's hypnotic magic. The humming, the lights, his very presence...it was all so soothing. So tranquil.  
She felt safe and warm in her dear papa's embrace, smile never fading. Looking at him one final time, her eyes closed and she fell deep into stasis, head resting comfortably on the hammock of wires beneath her.

A tranquil silence filled the darkened Hall Of Wires, aside from the buzzing of electricity from the wires all around the two robots.  
The Spine gazed in content at his daughter, his darling girl, as she slept deeply and peacefully. He noted the angelic smile on her lips, a wave of relief washing over him, tail curling around her a little more to gently squeeze her into one of his affectionate hugs.  
She nuzzled the cool tail tip near her face sleepily, curling up comfortably in the naga's coils.  
He lay next to her on his side, watching over her with paternal instincts still present in his system. With a small kiss on the girl's forehead, Spine settled down next to Sprocket, hissing out a plume of pleasant-smelling steam.

"Sweet dreams, Sprocket. My little girl. Don't you worry, everything will be alright in the morning.........  
I promise."


End file.
